


Mummy Dogs

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Halloween, Kids, M/M, dadstiel, domestic AU, halloween spooptacular, mummy dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Spooptacular 16</p><p>It’s almost Halloween, please please make mummy dogs? (Dean only makes them around Halloween and his kids love them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love mummy dogs. They are my favorite part of Halloween. Well, alright, one of my favorites.

 

“Dad please.”

“Not right now Johnny.” Dean flipped the newspaper over and tried to read the sports section, but suddenly there was his sons face blocking the whole thing.

“Dad. Please. You said you would make them for Halloween. It’s Halloween.”

Dean laughed and sat back. “Halloween is still a week away.”

“Daddy please!” Mary joined and Dean knew that he was going to lose this fight. It was just as well. He should stop being lazy. Plus he had promised.

Dean pushed away from the table and went to the fridge. “Alright. Pushy little monsters.”

“Mummy dogs! Mummy dogs!”

He watched his kids dance around the kitchen and smiled. Such small things made them happy. He pulled out the dough and hotdogs. This was something Dean had learned to do decades ago when Sam was still a kid. He would wrap the hotdogs in the dough with strips so it looked like bandages. Then he’d bake them and when they came out they looked like little mummies all wrapped up. It didn’t take that much time to make at all but he wanted them to remain special, so he only made them at Halloween. Just like he only made bunny rolls at Easter.

“You guys need to sit down if you want to make your own mummies.”  

The kids stopped dancing around the kitchen and pulled the chairs out quickly climbing on top them. Dean popped open the dough and cut it into strips, laying them on a plate and arranging them so they’d be easy for the kids to pick up. The last thing he needed was for them to get stuck together and for them to fight over who had more strips. That finished, he pulled the baking sheet out of the cabinet and sprayed it with the cooking spray and laid it on the counter. He turned and opened the hot dog package putting them on the plate next to the strips. He grabbed the plate and baking sheet and brought them over to the table. He held the plate up as John and Mary started grabbing for it.

“Share.” He said sternly and then put the plate down between them. Then he put the baking sheet next to it. “When you’re done wrapping them up, just put them right here.”

“I’m gonna make sure mine is really warm.” Mary said and Johnny laughed.

“No he has to be scary.”

Dean shook his head grinning. “They’re her mummies John, she can make them however she wants.” Dean opened up the second package of hotdogs and popped his own can of dough. The kids loved making their own mummies, but they really loves seeing Deans all perfect. In their defense, he’d been doing this forever, so he should be good at it. But Dean had always preferred the ones the kids made. He’d loved Sam’s, even when there was more wrapping then hotdog, or only one strip on the whole thing.

 And he loved Mary and Johns. Mary’s usually used a lot of strips but for some reason wrapped them in the same place, so it looked more like a really puffy belt instead of bandages. John went out of his way to make his look scary by biting them, or ripping pieces off to make them look more dead, but in the end it just resulted in his mummies falling apart. And of course the kids didn’t want to eat the ones they made because they weren’t as good as Deans. So Dean ate the kids, while they ate the one’s he cooked.

So Dean started rolling the strips onto his hotdogs in a nice slow pattern. He got about half of his hot dogs done when he heard the front door slam. Dean sighed.

“We’re in here Sam. Try not to break the door every time.”

He heard Sam’s heavy steps coming toward him. “Relax, the wind caught it-Are you making Mummy Dogs?”

Mary answered for him. “Yea! Look Uncle Sam! Mine is warm!”

“I am hurt Dean. You didn’t call me?” Sam said and Dean turned around and gestured to the plate on the table. “You are more than welcome to make some too. I put out plenty, I had a feeling you’d somehow know and show up.”

Sam grinned and reached for a hot dog. “Yeah, had nothing to do with the fact that I sent you a text. You know you have to come over and do this for my kids too before Saturday.”

“I think you’re old enough now to do it yourself.” Dean said but Sam shook his head.

“This is a Dean thing. It has to be you.” Sam turned to the kids. “What do you guys say? Want to make more mummy dogs later this week?”

“Yeah!” They declared and Dean sighed, but smiled. Using his own kids against him. Sam grinned at him and went back to focusing on his mummy dog. He knew there was no way Dean could say no to not only his kids, but his brother and niece and nephew too. He nodded and went back to his own mummys.

“Fine but you’re buying the stuff.”

“I think that’s fair.”

A little while later they’d all finished with the mummy dogs and there were two trays in the oven. One with the kids, and Sam’s, hot dogs and one with Deans. Once they were done and cool enough Dean stuck his head into the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch with Mary in his lap playing a video game with John.

“Hey guys, mummies are done.”

Sam and John both dropped their remotes excitedly and Dean couldn’t help but smile. The mummy dogs really weren’t anything special, but seeing his kids, and brother love them so much really made him happy. Maybe he would learn to make something more extravagant to surprise them for Halloween. They pushed past him into the kitchen and Sam put Mary into a chair next to him and sat down across from John. Dean turned around and they were all looking at him expectantly.

“Seriously Sam? Couldn’t grab them from the counter?”

Sam shook his head. “That’s not how you serve mummy dogs Dean.”

Dean sighed but grabbed the plates from the counter and put one in front of each of them. Then he grabbed the plate with the mummy dogs on them and turned around dramatically adding a creepy butler voice. “I’m afraid we are in great danger. For I found something while cleaning the kitchen.” Dean walked over to the table and held the plate up. “And it was not dust bunnies, but mummies!” He placed the plate down in front of them and Mary squealed in delight as John leaned forward to get a better look. “Now we must eat them all before they rise again.”

“And what happens if they rise daddy?” Mary asked whispering. Dean reached down for one and examined it

“If they should come alive they will-oh no, I think this one is alive!” He turned the hot dog to his face and pretended to be scared. “It’s going to eat my face! Save yourselves! Hurry!” He made munching noises and let himself fall to the floor dramatically.

Sam laughed but furrowed his brow. “Dean that’s not the ending you used to tell me.”

Dean sat up and smacked Sam’s leg. “Yeah well, I was younger and you were my brother, so I was allowed to traumatize you.” He stood up and pretended to bite Mary until she giggled. John was looking at him so he threw the mummy at him. John caught it and bit it head off smiling.

“I got him for you dad.”

“Good job John.”

They started eating and everyone was laughing and having fun. Sam grabbed a mummy and was making it dance for Mary, when Cas walked in. His smile fell as he pulled his scarf off.

“You had mummy dogs without me?”

“Don’t worry Cas, we’re gonna have them again at my house this week.” Sam said winking at Dean

Cas grumbled but walked up and kissed Dean’s upturned face gently. “Fine. But I want Dean to do the thing.”

“Who else but Dean COULD do it.” Sam asked and Dean’s heart squeezed. He picked up a napkin and threw it at his brother affectionately.

“I saved you some on the counter.” He said to Cas. Cas kissed him again but pouted when he got there.

“These aren’t YOURS.”

Dean sighed and lifted up his plate. Cas grinned and took it from his hands and sat down next to John. Dean stood up and went to the counter and scooped up the broken pieces and dropped them onto a plate for himself. As usual, he was eating the kids dogs while everyone else ate his. He smiled as he sat down. This was the way it should be.   


End file.
